This invention generally concerns construction of bridges consisting of concrete spans extending between columns and more particularly concerns temporary systems used to support poured concrete spans during dying.
The typical support system presently in use employs telescoping steel joists which can be extended or retracted depending upon the distance between columns. The telescoping joists are connected at each end to a suitable hanger assembly mounted on each of the columns. The telescoping joists generally include a locking mechanism to secure the joist at its telescoped length.
These telescoping joints are generally extremely heavy, difficult to manipulate, inconvenient to transport, time consuming in operation, expensive in relation to their purpose and easily rendered inoperable because of their moving parts.
It is therefore among the objects of this invention to provide a device that minimizes or eliminates these and other problems encountered in the assembly and disassembly of temporary supports for poured concrete bridge spans.